Rebecca Louis
by Maddievl143
Summary: Rebecca just wants her normal life back, she still can't believe she is a demigod


I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

Seriously, I know people like you, if you _are_ those type of people reading my oh so carefully written book. Just give me a break, please? See, I even said please. Anyways, I guess I have given up so easily all because of your kind, why am I telling you? Your just going to crush me again, you guys always find a way to do that.

Of course, if you're not one of _them_, then be my guest and read along, just try not to get on my good side okay? The bad luck hits the people I care about the most like bullets coming through an open window, I tried to protect them, but it's like there was one glimmer of hope that could save someone and the world forced it upon me instead of my loved ones. It was like one glimmer of daylight in the Underworld, one glimmer of daylight...

* * *

**Why Couldn't It Stay Like This?**

"Aw.. Becky is just upset because she didn't get fabulous highlights like mine, aren't you regretting not coming with me this weekend to the stylist's?" Ashley teased in her sing-song voice she was lucky enough to get.

"Haha, very funny, Ash, and my name is Rebbeca" I replied in my usual unfocused way, no, my brain was to busy trying to read the food recipe laying in front of me. Key word 'trying' Peter tapped me on my shoulder to get my attention, I spun to face him, my pleasure already planted firmly on my face. Slowly, he reached out his hand, a cup of water was suspended right above my hair. "ASHLEY!" I laughed, "You can be so immature sometimes!"

"Did you expect anything different after you didn't give her at least 40 compliments on her new hair style?" Peter questioned, I gave him quick kiss on the cheek before continuing my epic battle with the words dancing off the page of my cook book. "Here, I'll help." He took the book, "'Roll in breadcrumbs untill completely and lay on foil paper, cook at 435 degrees for 50-60 minutes'" I shot him a grateful look and quickly followed the instructions before setting the table in the dining room, if you could even call it that, of my tiny apartment. All things considered, I guess there wasn't anything wrong that anyone else would care to notice, but I always knew the 2 bedroom, 240 square feet 'home' she grew up with as boring.

I guess I never cared for the cozy, layed back life. No, I definitely wanted adventures. Ha! Not even, what I really had wanted was to be truly unique, one of my bad dreams was probably not even scary to others, but it always left me feeling like my legs were marshmallow.

_I'm in an odd place, why am I here? This isn't where I want to be! I couldn't talk or move, I was just sitting there in an endless white room, I strained my eyes to look at something far in the distance. Yes! There were more people way off but they were progressing my way, hundreds. 'Oh crud, they all had my pale blond hair, and were all wearing the colorful short-sleeved t-shirts like me, which didn't make sense because snow started falling. Naturally, it melted before it hit my arms and the top of my head from the heat radiating of me like a second skin, but I didn't understand how they hundreds of my look alikes weren't shivering because I knew that I was the only one that wasn't affected by low temperatures. That's when I got angry, they crossed the line, my one unique quality and now I find out that hundreds of people are exactly like me, or rather, I was exactly like them. I shuddered, time seemed endless due to my ADHD, but they finally reached me. They all just sat down next to me, we were nobodies, I was a nobody, what was I thinking? Of course I'm someone, I'm Rebecca Louis, 17 years old, the only daughter of Henry Louis, best friend of Ashley Parker, girlfirend of Peter Baker. Wait, what? I shook my head, my thoughts were running out of my head and into the air around me where they were sucked into the other people's brains. I'm Rebecca, my dad's name is Henry, Ashley and Peter. I'm Rebecca, Ash, Peter. I'm..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as I can, please tell me in the reviews if my writings any good, see I even said please.**


End file.
